


历历万乡

by ShieldCorgi



Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldCorgi/pseuds/ShieldCorgi
Kudos: 8





	历历万乡

0  
大诗人写十步杀一人。

小导演画十吻定落根。

1  
尹昉闪进办公室。  
他说借用一下那只当作装饰用品的地球仪，金色的，还连着电线，从地壳里发出暖光。  
不过很小，他能拢在手里。大了占地方，早保不住命被丢弃。  
楼下有辆京牌SUV，他开门钻进去，接住了一束绒绒的目光。  
大狗狗眼睛亮亮地看他。  
尹昉捏他放在空档上的手指，稍高一点的温度，又摸到手心，有汗。  
“等多久了？”  
汗液没办法撒谎，但可以选择逃避。黄景瑜歪着头笑了笑，“我想吃排骨。”  
尹昉皱皱鼻头，很嫌弃的，“就知道吃，胖死你得了。”  
黄景瑜便嘿嘿笑，开车时就迫不及待谈论起他刚刚客串过的电影。他演一个很贫穷落魄的父亲，偏偏女儿还患了疑难杂病。妻子跑了，父母早亡。他抱着女儿小小的身体，高大身躯佝偻在小诊所的生锈铁椅上。  
可描述里并非如此。他手舞足蹈，全是说那个小女孩怎样的乖巧可爱，躺在他怀里，大眼睛滴溜溜地看着他。  
有一个红灯，那么这一路便都是红灯。黄景瑜在第三个遇见的红灯时，终于忍不住，抓过了尹昉的手。他很轻松地握着，放到脸边，蹭了蹭。夏日特有的闷热潮气还未散去，他很贪恋。  
黄灯跳上来，尹昉缩回手，“今天吃饺子，明天再吃排骨。”  
黄景瑜挺开心，应：“好。”  
尹昉又说：“对了，我请了几天假。你前段时间不是说，要和我出去玩吗？”

黄景瑜坐在沙发上捅那个地球仪，茶几下有一个插线板，他们用来烧水壶的，此刻顺便给这个地球仪亮上电。尹昉不让他进厨房，说大老远跑回来休息一下。黄景瑜也知道自己困倦，怕煮着煮着，饺子就烂了。  
他随意地划拉着手机，他前段时间导的电影将上映，是个文艺片，取景地丹东，预告片是男主坐在街边喝啤酒。反响不错，很多人感念往事从前，当然也有人骂他消费粉丝。不过他向来不在乎。早年尹昉在乎他被黑的事情，近年转幕后，他也逐渐放开心闸。  
何况，尹昉喜欢这部电影，拿着导演剪辑版录影带看个不停。黄景瑜实在吃这部电影的醋，说你这么喜欢这电影，不能表白表白导演啊？  
尹昉说：“那明儿我给你包酸菜猪肉。”  
黄景瑜不满，从身后往他衣服里伸。尹昉也不理他，影片正是矛盾时刻，将生活与爱情共同打破的一刹。  
黄景瑜把温热的唇覆在苦情痣上，手指夹起尹昉臀肉揉了揉。尹昉嗓子里跑出几声呻吟，用手肘打他。  
要不说黄景瑜招人厌，人家喜欢什么电影，他就非要把这场电影搞成脸红心跳，拿出来说说就要跳脚的坏梗。  
尹昉红着脸说等他看完，黄景瑜一不做二不休，翻出抽屉里的润滑剂。他熟知尹昉哪里能动情，在他背后吻几处，就让他深陷泥潭。  
爽时没有顾忌，爽后尹昉开始发脾气。也不是大吵大闹，那种吵架在他们身上根本没有，是冷战和闷气。  
黄景瑜一贯会哄尹昉，只惜这次没什么时间哄。他们刚起床，尹昉就被电话叫走去聚餐，是他们跳舞的那帮人。黄景瑜眼睛还没聚上焦，愣愣看着尹昉只打声招呼，就一阵风飘去。

2  
那次尹昉喝得不多，因为他觉得自己处于边缘状态很久。朋友不知怎地开始问他，黄景瑜哪好，一处就是十来年。  
尹昉头疼。以前媒体也喜欢问他相似话题，只是换个壳子，让他夸黄景瑜优点，对黄景瑜说彩虹屁。  
开始，他还能斟酌词句，认认真真说他魅力。可日子越过越回去，二度合作宣传期，他憋半天也只憋出个又高又帅又有钱，还十分没有诚意，无比敷衍。  
这回都十多年，相看早两厌。胡子拉碴，疲倦打鼾，邋里邋遢的样子全见过，真是夸不出来。  
尹昉本想装着醉酒混过去，没想到朋友不依不饶。原是他和妻子吵架，吵到要离，好几天都没法静心说话。  
恰好，尹昉和黄景瑜又是他们圈里的模范情侣，此时不问，更待何时。  
尹昉想说，你以为我们没有矛盾吗。他现在心里还压着昨天那口气。于是他唠叨起黄景瑜，说他才不适合过日子。洗脸时总是把水溅到玻璃上，天天瞎买东西也不用，屁事多，婆婆妈妈的。  
他说得起劲儿，又灌了几口酒。正在吵架的妻子给朋友打电话，吼他一个下午了怎么还不回来。  
朋友捂着脸，好像是笑了。  
于是尹昉也不再说话了。  
都说他们是艺术家，把他们捧入云层里夸奖其脱俗。可其实呢。他们不过俗人一群，遇见爱的，还是痛不欲生，辗转反侧。  
旁边又有人要和他碰杯，还说：“那黄景瑜魅力是够大的，我那堂妹也还喜欢他呢。”

尹昉搬家的时候请人暖房，黄景瑜作为一半房主，自然也被拉出来遛了遛。他给客人端茶倒水，问喝什么果汁。  
朋友挤眉弄眼，欠欠地问尹昉：“昉妈，这谁啊？”  
尹昉手上有水，故意甩了朋友一脸，“这是你爸！”  
一帮人嗷嗷大叫，祝两位修成正果。黄景瑜不怎么说话，只呲着虎牙笑。他有点紧张。  
那个人感叹，这事可千万不能被他妹知道，要不然得泪淹龙王庙。  
然后他问：“诶，我能不能给我妹妹要张签名啊？”  
尹昉找了一张照片，黄景瑜站在798的涂鸦墙前，戴着黑色渔夫帽，又酷又奶的抿着嘴比耶。黄景瑜握着马克笔，认真问：“你妹妹叫什么？用我写点别的吗？”  
朋友挠挠头，他一个大男人不太懂粉丝喜欢什么，告诉了名字，剩下的就随便了。  
黄景瑜垂眸想着，眼珠浅浅转了半圈，在照片背面书：祝天天开心。黄景瑜。

3  
黄景瑜简单煮了锅面，吃完了和公司再次确认定档日期。负责人还想劝，这个日期前不着村后不着店，什么档都赶不上，还容易惹人非议。  
黄景瑜说，就这天。  
那么只能是这天。  
他合上电脑，揉揉眼睛，手机又来电话。是尹昉。  
黄景瑜从不犹豫尹昉的电话，就算疑惑也还是立刻接起。是他喝醉了，告知地点，让他去接。  
尹昉开了车，黄景瑜便打车去了酒店。那里环境很好，包间幽谧，他报了预定的电话号码才能进。  
朋友们把尹昉扔进他怀里，他习惯性地顺了顺尹昉的背。从蝴蝶骨到尾椎骨，一把纤细但不能否认的铮铮铁骨。  
他扶着尹昉走出去，那已经是北京的夏天，汗珠黏住皮肤和衣服，尹昉的小臂勾他脖子。  
黄景瑜把尹昉塞进车里，捏捏他的下巴。

尹昉在厨房喊：“景瑜，进来端个盘子。”  
黄景瑜进去，看了看白花花的胖饺子，直接上手夹了一个吃，也不嫌烫。尹昉睁一只眼闭一只眼，挥手让他滚。  
黄景瑜又啄了他的脸颊，心满意足地端着盘子上菜，又倒好醋。尹昉嘱咐他少吃点，还熬了汤。  
黄景瑜点头，“你买地球仪干嘛？”  
尹昉想说话，被醋呛了一下，咳得昏天黑地。黄景瑜给他抽纸拍背，逗他：“没人跟你抢，你慢点吃。”  
尹昉说：“你一会儿随便转一下，转到哪了就去哪玩。”  
“那我转到了北京怎么办？”  
尹昉咬筷子，肉肉嘴唇有水光，“床上七日游。”

4  
车载电台有人点歌，老歌，陈粒的《历历万乡》。以前也算是个小众歌。  
“踏遍万水千山总有一地故乡。”  
黄景瑜手指点在方向盘上哼歌，有点跑调。尹昉手指关节顶着太阳穴，觉得挺好听的。  
尹昉问：“你中午吃的什么？”  
黄景瑜答：“挂面。”  
尹昉“哦”，继续按着自己的穴位。他很久没这么猛得喝酒了，胃还有点疼。  
车里的空调在尽职尽责运作，噪音混杂，他们又陷入沉静。尹昉叹气，“咱俩吵过架吗？”  
黄景瑜迷茫，吵架吗？如果因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事拌几句嘴，那应该是三天一小吵的。可他知道尹昉说的吵架不是这个，是涉及原则，寸步不让，咄咄逼人，火冒三寸。  
“好像……有吧，”黄景瑜瞥了一眼后视镜，车流川杂，幸而没有赶上晚高峰，“《红海》上映后，我整天让尹雪给你加强安保。你烦了，和我吵了一架。”  
后来呢。后来他们慢慢磨合，又都明事理，也没什么好吵的。最近几年闲了，吵得小事倒是多，似乎潜意识里面认为，反正有大把时光可挥霍。  
尹昉闭着眼睛点点头，话语滚过喉咙一圈，又滚回肚子里去。他想和黄景瑜谈谈，可是谈什么呢，柳絮星光都是他们的回忆。什么都不及过去那一腔浪漫动人。

吃完饭，他俩一块洗碗。尹昉看黄景瑜头一点一点的，怕他把碗砸了。黄景瑜只好乖乖交出碗，“我好像真的老了。以前失眠，睡不了几个小时，白天还特别精神。”  
尹昉不在意，“我比你老六岁。”  
“你看着总像刚二十。”  
“头发也像？皱纹也像？”  
“你发际线没那么恐怖好不好。”说着他就摸了一下，被尹昉踹小腿。  
“手上都是水，瞎摸什么。”  
黄景瑜就低头笑着，“那我亲你。”

5  
赴丹东拍电影时，尹昉也去呆了几天。他也不露脸，在丹东乱逛，晚上不住剧组酒店，住黄景瑜家里。黄景瑜一家人都很喜欢他，也不说接受不接受的，能过到一起，就过。将来要是散伙，也要好聚好散。  
有粉丝偶遇他，不敢要签名合照，只敢上前表示敬意。尹昉温和点头，顺便把给黄景瑜买的草莓奶昔送给了她。  
粉丝瞬间红了眼眶，一动不动地盯着他眼眸，仿佛是在牢记他的模样。  
尹昉摆了摆手，“路上小心。再见。”

他们最终还是进行了一场谈话。  
在车库里，黄景瑜刚熄火，就被尹昉叫住，“景瑜。”  
“你有时候，会不会很讨厌我，很烦我？会不会想要分开？”  
黄景瑜无言许久。  
尹昉甚至开始想，看吧，肯定有的。一旦过起日子来，人性的缺点败露无疑，逐渐放大，从头发丝到霸王龙。神仙也将遭人愤懑，别说他们区区凡尘。  
尹昉点头，“知道了。”  
黄景瑜拉住了他的手。或者说用攥这个字。他用力得紧，手背上的脉络明显，他抓得尹昉吸气说疼。  
黄景瑜一字一顿，眉毛叠加成川河，“尹昉，我从认识你到现在，从未想过和你分开。”  
贺兰静霆曾有台词言：“我此生从未骗过你。”黄景瑜不是贺兰，他的此生方才三十六岁。他也不可能没骗过尹昉，他刚刚就在骗。  
他产生过困倦乏累，也曾想一了百了。他们常常相隔千万里，不同戏份的拍摄，如同十二个小时的最大时差。  
他打开微信，一大串的独白。他再回以一大串的独白。虽说会有回应，但这回应还不如自说自话。  
他爱失眠，又爱瞎想。这两件事情反反复复循环无果，同时加重病情。夜空暗沉，灯火通明，他恨自己那么爱尹昉。  
每一分他想说出分手，下一秒他否定前一刻的自我。他是个最大的矛盾体，他以前那么自负说最爱的东西要死死握住不放手，他混蛋，他居然想放手。  
但他从不否定他爱尹昉。只要尹昉还爱他，只要他还能感受到尹昉爱他。那他愿意拼死一搏。  
毕竟，人一旦感知到爱，就不可能离开爱。爱让人体会世间最纯净的一抹情意绵绵，他们又如此投拍。  
他要活在爱里。他要找到故乡。

6  
尹昉捧起地球仪，亮晶晶的小精灵。他让黄景瑜闭上眼睛，威胁他不准睁眼。  
“我是那样的人吗？”  
尹昉不信邪，“你怎么不是。”  
“哦，”黄景瑜撇撇嘴，“那你也要闭眼。”  
尹昉耸肩，托举好小家伙，抬到黄景瑜面前。他闭上眼睛，睫毛在薄金下浮动。  
黄景瑜看准位置，也阖上眼皮。他虚虚罩住圆球，等待尹昉说停。  
簌簌的声音拥抱他们的肉体，他们在等待。谁都不知道那个未知是什么，可正因未知才惹人妒忌。这将是他们第一次只为旅行而走的旅行，与约定已距十年。  
感官失灵又超感，无限延伸的触动相触灵魂。尹昉听着滚道划过，轻轻说：“好了。”  
黄景瑜一如从前的大刀阔斧，大手固定住扭动的物体，食指按下一点，“就它了。”  
尹昉睁开眼，一瞬间眸子情愫万丈。他从初生懵懂到光彩夺目，只是光冲刺的时间。  
他看黄景瑜选择的地点，他看黄景瑜。黄景瑜还闭着眼，他右眼皮的褶与众不同，是平滑的不易察觉的陷阱。  
尹昉叫：“景瑜。”  
他似乎笑着，又似乎无奈。他向命运妥协。  
他说：“你自己看。”

他们很少诉爱意，爱这玩意又不是口头东西。琐碎小事相融，那才是爱意。  
黄景瑜扶着尹昉坐电梯，尹昉半靠在他身上，吐出来的气又烫又辣。黄景瑜覆上他的肚子，问他胃疼不疼。  
尹昉摇头，说没大事。  
“晚上给你熬粥喝吧。”  
尹昉回得驴唇不对马嘴，“我没想喝这么多。”  
黄景瑜牵着他走出电梯，穿过走廊，密码锁滴滴答答，一戳一响。  
他们在玄关处接吻。屋子里没人，空调就不开。汗裹了他们两个一身。  
尹昉声音黏糊糊的，像麦芽糖，“你别闹我，我想睡觉……”  
“都四点了，”黄景瑜哄他，“现在睡了，晚上怎么办？”  
尹昉有点不高兴，张嘴就咬他。黄景瑜憋笑，想着自己一咬尹昉，就被骂成狗。  
“小狗狗，汪汪汪。”  
尹昉咬得更狠，还踩了黄景瑜一脚。  
黄景瑜呲牙咧嘴，“睡也成。”  
他把尹昉拦腰抱起，屁股正握一手，“你睡我。”

7  
他们共同开口。  
“摩洛哥。”  
黄景瑜很是震惊，尹昉如释重负。  
摩洛哥是一切的开始，全部的尽头。他们总是喜欢提及摩洛哥。海风，饮食，花猫，旧墙，蜗牛，红酒，夜晚，沙漠，流星。  
他没想到会是摩洛哥，他甚至做好了去亚马逊热带雨林顽强生存的准备，没想到上天对他如此玩笑，让他再走一遭。  
“尹昉儿，去……”  
“去。”  
尹昉很坚决，不光因为他善于接受，也因为，他真的很想再去一趟摩洛哥。  
工作中的摩洛哥，和爱情里的摩洛哥，究竟哪个更迷人呢？

尹昉被扒光。夏天的衣服本就好脱，再加上他也不是故意抗拒。嘴上一遍说他白日宣淫，一遍又说他精虫上脑，昨天做完今天还要。可手上倒挺配合，翻他的半袖就脱下。  
他脑袋沉沉的，身子也重重的，被黄景瑜顶弄起来，如同破沉舟。他歪着头，一丛一丛的断裂跑出嘴角。他喘息，他呼喊，他求饶。  
黄景瑜在吻他，在说话。叫他宝贝儿。这个特殊的称谓，他们鲜少用到，只偶尔于床上，要打破珍宝的钝痛感后。  
他们搂成一卷，在沉闷的无风的午后感受热浪滔天。汗液成江海，拍打如海啸。  
这个时候尹昉是不嫌弃黄景瑜太热的，他紧挨着他，把皮肤底下的骨头都钜下来刨给他。  
黄景瑜吸吮尹昉的下唇，摸他的腰际，“你还是这么瘦。腰比女人细。”  
酒精激活尹昉的荤话系统，“有女人好操吗……嗯？”  
黄景瑜差点没交代出去。  
他咬破尹昉的嘴角，香甜的铁锈味钻进他嘴里。他冷笑，“有，当然有。”  
他咬肌乍起，破海深处。

8  
他们一起去今年的北影节时，被路人拍到。两个人在排队取票。柳絮飞到尹昉耳朵上，黄景瑜帮他摘下。  
粉丝突然暴动，那条微博轮了快到万。他俩是很久没公开露面，更是很久没一起公开露面。  
转发评论较之从前温和许多，年岁真能磨平人棱角。他们祝二位友谊长存，殊不知黄景瑜浅草寺求御守，求爱情天长地久。  
看的是文艺片，两个人文明观影，一句话也不说。只是出了会场，两个人边走边比划，精神奕奕地讨论剧情。见解相仿，只是求个共鸣认可。  
春光泄成温煦，柳絮仍在飘落。他们坦坦荡荡走去，纷乱扰动不能阻碍他们。

尹昉戴着眼镜，一边看平板一边写字。他在做出行计划，即使黄景瑜说，摩洛哥他闭着眼走都不会丢。  
阳台上有几盆绿植，黄景瑜在浇水。之后的活动顺序是收衣服，热牛奶，睡觉。  
“明天再弄，先睡吧。”  
尹昉“嗯”一声，暗灭屏幕，摘下眼镜，接过黄景瑜递过来的牛奶。他看着黄景瑜眼下的乌青，手指送上去，摸了摸。  
黄景瑜是真的累了，无法践行小别胜新婚的古人教诲。反正古人还说了，男人三十如狼四十如虎，他明天还能当“禽兽”。  
“要是摩洛哥有极光就好了。”尹昉的脖子有黄景瑜吹来的呼吸，一般人早会觉得痒而推开，可他习惯了。对抗身体机能没有想象中那么难，黄景瑜再开R97，眼睛也并不眨了。  
黄景瑜快睡去，极力撑着意思回答：“你想看极光？那冬天再去趟北欧。”  
尹昉拍拍他的腰，“睡吧，明天再说。”  
黄景瑜点点头，脑袋埋进尹昉的脖子里。

9  
他们胡天胡地闹完，正好汗津津去洗了个澡。尹昉穿着黄景瑜的半袖出去，黄景瑜干脆打赤膊去厨房做饭。  
尹昉揉揉腰，捧着蜂蜜水，靠台子上喝。他胃不那么疼了，有黄景瑜的大半功劳。  
在床上，黄景瑜折腾完他，给他揉了好一会儿肚子。  
“你什么时候走？”  
“后天晚上八点的飞机。”  
“好，我开车送你。”  
黄景瑜笑，“我和你住一起后，助理都成了摆设。”  
“那你找助理去吧，我不送了。”  
“别呀，”黄景瑜把他搂入怀中，“我喜欢你送，哥哥。”  
黄三岁惯用撒娇伎俩。他拱尹昉，拱得他向后仰。他用气声讲话：“昉儿，我喜欢你。”

他们最终决定，尹昉生日当天去看场零点电影，二十八号下午再去首都机场。  
午夜的电影院人也不少，年轻人正处于暑假末尾的狂欢，拼命耗费那几天生命。黄景瑜顶着黑帽子买爆米花，柜台小妹妹看他眼熟，瞬间又想不起是谁。  
片子尹昉看过好几遍，也还是认真看。黄景瑜手心很多汗，捏自己大腿。影院的空调已经很凉，他嫌不够。  
不到两个小时的电影，在结束时闪屏，出现一行字：此片献给。然后顿住。  
许多电影都有这句话，献给观众，献给粉丝，献给父母。  
可这部，就只停在了这里。  
似乎要献给的这个人，不能说，不可言，要把他藏在影片里，隐晦告诉众人他心意。  
尹昉想，他看了这么多遍，在此刻才算是看懂了。  
录影带没有这句话。

10  
《十吻》定档于八月二十七日，密钥零时生效。片尾曲响起，是从未在预告中听过的旋律，词作者为：韩寒。  
副歌唱起：半吻至天明，一吻送流星。九吻海枯石烂山丘平，十吻云销雨霁落根定。  
一半丹东白昼，一半长沙街头。那是男主角和女主角的故乡。

北京时间八月三十日，早上七点五十七分，黄景瑜和尹昉同步更新落尘的微博。  
Johnny黄景瑜：#Casablanca（音乐）#  
配图是他在酒馆里，杯子里红红液体，他仰头喝下，无名指上，有枚朴素银环。  
尹昉InFun：please come back to me in Casablanca.  
配图是他在昏暗灯光下，自在起舞，人间没有他的诰锢，是他甘愿降落。


End file.
